Kurama's Birthday
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Originally a birthday present for Cyeshinni. Koenma finds Suichi's date of birth in the depths of Spirit World records. Deciding to throw him a party, he invites everyone to a remote place in the Other World. Hiei Kurama pairings and kinda cute. R


This was (originally) my birthday gift to Cyeshinni, but I wrote her something else in its stead. However, upon rereading this, I found some kind of cuteness to it. Thus, it appears here. Please review if you read!

Disclaimer I do not own YYH. I want to, though. :pout:

Warnings: Kuwabara bashing (possibly killing), slight HieixKurama (for my own enjoyment), and any others please forgive me for ahead of time.

Kurama and Hiei were sitting on a tree branch, the brilliant green foliage blocking their view of the world around them. Kurama had his back set against the rough bark, and Hiei was sitting so close that the two lover's waists were touching. The fire demon had his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder, his eyes closed as he rested. A grin was playing on the edges of Kurama's mouth as he felt his koiboto(boyfriend/lover)'s steady breathing. It was a sound sweeter than the songs of a thousand orchestras.

There was a sudden rustling sound in the branches that was not caused by the leaves. Preparing himself for an attack, Kurama narrowed his eyes dangerously and watched as the leaves still moved in a violent motion. Almost as suddenly as the noise began, Urameshi Yusuke popped his head up.

Kurama stared at him in confusion.

"Hi!" Yusuke said loudly. As if hushing a person to not wake a sleeping baby, Kurama hissed loudly.

"Shh! Hiei's sleeping!" Shrinking back, Yusuke apologized.

"Gomen ne. I didn't see him there."

"What are you doing here, Yusuke?" Kurama voiced, still looking quizzically upon his friend.

"Well..." Yusuke sweatdropped in embarrassment. "You see, I was trying to make a good entrance when, out of nowhere, came this squirrel. I freaked out because it startled me and, uhm," He laughed nervously. "I jumped and now I'm stuck in this branch."

Kurama stared again.

"I don't care about that." He finally said. "I mean, why are you _here_?"

"Oh, right!" Yusuke acted as if he remembered something important. "Koenma sent me."

"... he did?"

"Yeah." Yusuke tsked his tongue in aggrivation. "That stupid toddler thinks he can still boss me around."

"Be careful, Yusuke-kun. He can hear you." Kurama warned.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed, still in his disgruntled and never-satisfied demeanor. "He's probably listening right now."

Meanwhile, Koenma was in the Spirit World with a dinner plate in front of him. Smiling and drooling from hunger, he said, "I _love_ squid!"

"So what did Koenma want?" Kurama knew that he would never find out what Yusuke was talking about, if he did not ask.

"Well, he found out it was your birthday..."

Kurama was taken aback, confusion crossing his features. "My... birthday..."

"Well, not _Youko's_ birthday. But the Suichi-you birthday. You know; you're human birthday. I guess his assistant told him. But he wanted to throw you a party anyway."

Kurama was still confused. "Why?"

Yusuke shook his head, a slight frown on his lips. "Dunno. That's what he told me. I'm just passing on the information."

"When is it?" A new voice entered the conversation and both Kurama and Yusuke, startled, looked to see Hiei. When no one answered, the pyrro got annoyed. "Well?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Urameshi replied. Still stuck, he somehow managed to get his hand out to hand the map with directions to his demon friends. "He set up a special place in the Spirit World for us to meet. It's at one o'clock, so don't be late, okay?"

_The next day... One o'clock..._

Koenma and his ogre walked through a dark, dank forest. Before they got in too deep, the ogre thought enough to say, "Uh... excuse me, Koenma-sama. I think we're lost."

"Fool!" The toddler scolded. "I am never lost! I am the son of the ruler of all Spirit World! How dare you go against me!" He jumped up and thwacked his assistant on the head. Whimpering, the ogre mentally debated whether he should tell his boss what was on his mind.

In the end, logic gave out.

"But, sir, wasn't the spot we arranged for Kurama's birthday in a _nicer_ area of Spirit World?"

"Shut up, ogre," Koenma grumbled through his pacifier. "We're not lost. I say we are not, so we are not. I am the great Koenma!"

"...Yes, sir." The assistant finally succumbed, knowing full-well there was no more use in fighting. He would just cross his claws and hope for the best. So, gulping and preparing for unavoidable disaster, he followed his master deeper into the forest.

Meanwhile...

"Hmm. I wonder why Koenma hasn't shown up yet." Kurama said thoughtfully, looking around at the other members of the party.

Hiei gave a definite hmmph. "Who cares?" He asked. "Let's just begin." As Kurama's green eyes met the crimson ones of his beloved, a small smile crept across his lips; an act that sent a shiver of giddyness down the fire demon's spine.

"Yes. Let's." Walking past his best friend, he made his way to the center of the party. The smaller demon remained at his heels.

Those attending the party were Keiko, Shizuru, Yusuke, Botan, Hiei, Yukina, and (unfortunately) Kuwabara. Out of the corner of his eye, the red-haired demon could visibly see Hiei stop and shiver with horror as his eyes landed on the orange-haired commrade of Urameshi Yusuke. Kurama stopped as well, and turned to face his boyfriend. Not even attempting to hide the venom from his voice, Hiei demanded,

"What is that... _thing_ doing here?" Kurama chuckled lightly.

"He must have tagged along. You know he goes anywhere Yusuke does."

"Tell him to leave." Hiei snapped. "Tell him to leave right now." All the time he spoke, his icy eyes remained on Kazuma.

"Hiei, we musn't be rude." At that comment, Hiei's glare turned to his lover. Even if they did soften a bit, they were nonetheless severe.

"Your human side has made you soft, Kurama. Tell him to leave now."

"No." Kurama replied, catching Hiei off-guard. "I'm sorry, Hiei-chan. I won't tell him to go. Besides," with that, a slightly evil smile crossed Kurama's mouth. "He brought presents."

Hiei laughed, seeing his youkai's plan. "Fine." He agreed. "The idjit can stay. But _only_ because he brought something for you."

"Arigatou." The red-haired demon smiled sweetly.

"But," The smaller one warned. "If he dares go near you or Yukina, I will kill him." Shrugging, Kurama started once again to walk towards his guests.

"Do as you wish." He stated. "As long as I get the presents for me."

"Kurama! Happy birthday!" Yusuke shouted. Kurama could easily see the blushing on the Spirit Detective's face, as well as hear the slurring of his words. Tensing slightly, Kurama said,

"Yusuke. You're drunk."

"A little." He admitted, smiling. "But sober enough to still join the party! Keiko-chan! C'mere, Keiko!" With that, he chased after his first crush, aiming for her skirt.

Unfortunately, he was heading in the opposite direction.

"Kurama!" The velvet-eyed youkai turned to set his sights on Botan and Keiko. "It's so good to see you again!" Keiko stated, embracing him in a polite yet affectionate hello.

Smiling, Kurama hugged her back. "Yes. You too, Keiko." As the two exchanged pleasantries, Yukina made her way over to her brother. The two of them awkwardly spoke for several moments before Kazuma decided he wanted more head in this fanfic.

"HIEI! My, you're still as short as ever!" He then started with his loud guffaws which echoed throughout the area. Hiei glared, his eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Kuwabara. You're even more of an idiot than when I last saw you." Yukina giggled and Kuwabara flushed in embarrassment.

"Tha- that's not funny!" He spewted.

"I really don't care." Hiei informed him.

Trying to keep back his tears from being picked on, Kazuma made a move to grab Yukina's arm. "C'mon, Yukina-chan. We're leaving!" Before his slender fingers could touch Yukina's soft skin, Hiei had rushed between them, eyes flashing with malice.

"You dare touch her," he growled. "And I can asure you, this is the last time you will see daylight in the world of the living."

"Eiiiii!" Kuwabara jumped back and scrambled off, fearful of what Hiei would do. He had seen him in action and, quite smartly, he decided to back off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Hiei turned to Yukina. Smaling, he held out his hand for his younger sibling. "Join me?"

"Hai." Yukina smiled, her act lighting sparkles in her eyes. Together, they walked over to the party.

"Let's start the party now! Bring forth the presents!" Kurama called, smiling in happiness at getting gifts. Once a theif, always a theif. And, even though Kurama was not stealing these items, he could not deny there was not some longing to have treasures in his possession. The youkai-turned-human walked to the most lavish chair in the area and sat down. Slapping his palms on his knees, he then smiled and said, "I'm ready!"

The first to introduce their gift was Yusuke. Kurama ripped open the paper like a hungry animal. "...oh..." Was his reaction when he saw what truly laid beneath the paper. "A dumbbell...?"

"Yes!" Yusuke smiled, tossing his right fist into the air. "It'll make you stronger! I'm sure Hiei would _love_ that!"

Hiei flushed.

Kurama looked at Yusuke as if viewing a village idiot.

Koenma was still nowhere to be found and the story moved on.

Botan, Keiko and Yukina all stepped forward. "We all pitched our money together to get you this, Kurama-chan." The blue haired shinigami held out her hand which held an scarlet envelope. Encased in said envelope was a gift certificate. A bit confused, Kurama read the contents aloud. No sooner had he done so than he wished he had not.

"This is a certificate that is worth one free day at the Spirit World's Exclusive Hot Springs." The more he continued, the more his face began to match the color of his hair. "You are able to access any of the following for the entire day you visit," not even daring to know what would be avalible to him, he stopped reading there. At that point, his cheeks had surpassed his hair's tint. He lowered his gaze, unsure of what would happen if he looked at the three of them; all of which were giggling like fangirls. Knowing he should not be rude, the demon muttered, "A- arigatou."

"HAI!" They all cheered before moving off to the side. Kurama was much too embarrassed to look up. All he wanted was a few moments to himself as, horrifically, he contemplated the real reason he had gotten the gift in the first place.

_They think I'm a girl..._ He thought begrudglingly. Unfortunately for Kurama, even though it was his birthday, he did not get his wish.

"Ease up, lover-boy." Came an all-too-familiar sarcastic voice from above him. "You know they're silly little fangirls. They just can't help themselves." Raising up his head, Kurama's green orbs landed on the older sister of Hiei's most detested enemy.

"Shi...zuru..."

Winking briefly, she smirked. "The one and only." She then chuckled before tossing her present into the demon's lap. "I, however, thought that gift they gave you was a little horrendous. And totally disturbing, actually. So I decided to get you something you would much rather like." Taking her cigarette from her mouth, she blew out the smoke before turning and beginning to walk away. "Enjoy it." Curious, Kurama lifted up the edge of the wrapping paper and opened it. Just as before, he wished he had not. As the paper fell away, there laid the a two-month old copy of _Playgirl_.

Kurama's heart stopped beating.

"Open it up, baka." Shizuru's voice called from several feet away, light and airy with laughter. Kurama violently shook his head in response. "Come on! Trust me!" _Why should I trust you? When you go and give me something like THIS!_ Despite himself, he still found his hand trace the outskirts of the magazine to open it. There, he did not find what he expected; but something better. All along the inside were candid snapshots of Hiei. Some even had Kurama included. There was also a note.

_You think I would give you my magazine? You got one ego there, Kurama. I had a photographer get these for you. Hope that's okay. Tanjobi omedeto. And relax a little! -Zuru_

Smiling happily, Kurama wanted to look at all of them, but he knew he could not. Closing the cover, the set the "magazine" next to him in the chair. Looking over, his eyes met Shizuru's for a moment and she winked. Kurama smiled happily at her. _Arigatou gozaimasu._

Meanwhile...

"Uh... ogre..." Koenma said shakily as he hung in the mouth of a giant serpent in the middle of the forest. His assistant was right beside him.

"H-h-hai?" He was even more distressed.

"I... I think we're lost!" Koenma cried.

"Ooh! Me! Me next!" Hiei twitched as Kuwabara came back and ran up to his commrade. "I have something for you!" Kurama was willing to ignore the advesary of the man he loved in light of the gift-bearing.

"Honto ni?" He tried his best to sound shocked. "Why, _thank_ you, Kuwa-san! Where is it?"

"Here!" With that, he ripped out a daffodil and an envelope.

Kurama stared.

"That's it?"

"Uh-huh!" He sounded very pleased with himself.

"...where's the rest of it?"

Kazuma was a little confused. "That _is_ the rest of it."

"No more?

"No."

"...oh." Still going with the 'we-musn't be rude' thought process, Kurama accepted the gift while the orange-haired fighter awaited anxiously. Hiei stood by, hand on the hilt of his sword in preperation.

Upon removing the card inside, Kurama read Kuwabara's failed attempt at poetry. "To the good Kurama. I am glad you are no longer evil. I am glad we are on the same side, And you can really kill. With your really long hair that flows back in the wind, I want you to know that you're my friend, always through thick and thin. P.S I have always had a crush on you." The note was followed by astricks which signified the blushing act.

Kurama knew that he should not have read that part aloud. Before Kuwabara could blink, Hiei had grabbed him and dragged him off. The fellow partiers stared around in shock and remained in awkward silence. There was a brief scream from Kuwabara before a definite strike and then silence. A few seconds later, Hiei reappeared with a little red on his left arm.

No one said a word. No one moved. No one was shocked by the event, either. They all knew how much Hiei hated Kuwabara. For him to even suggest he had a crush on the man Hiei loved, that was a death wish within itself.

"Let's have cake." Kurama finally suggested, breaking the tension between them. Everyone agreeing, they made their way over to the cake. Kurama blew out the candles, they all cheered before all stuffing themselves with sugary goodness.

It was hours later and the party was dying down. The sun was setting, a fire had been made to keep them all warm and some of them were getting sleepy. Then there was Yusuke, who had passed out long before; but his loud snoring was more due to alcohol than exhaustion.

Hiei wandered around, taking in the calm air and relaxing. The day had been fun, needless to say. He had released all his frustration in illiminating his nemesis, so he could enjoy himself. As the small demon took in the sights, he saw his koiboto in the not-too-far distance. He had positioned himself away from everyone else and he was huddled over an open magazine. Walking up to him, Hiei said, "Hi."

"Gah!" Scared at the abrupt approach, Kurama jumped momentarily. He threw his arms around the magazine in possesion as he looked up at his boyfriend. "Hi- Hiei!" The pyrro was confused, and thus transfered that into his eyes as he gazed at his shinyou's strange behavior.

"Yes. Me, Hiei. You, Kurama." He sat down beside him, but Kurama subconciously pulled the magazine away, clutching it closer to his chest. "What's that?" He was as curious as anyone upon seeing something was being hidden from them.

"No- nothing!" Kurama stammered, trying (and failing) to shrug it off. Hiei did not buy it.

"C'mon. Lemme see." He reached out to touch the cover, but Kurama freaked and yanked away.

"NO!"

"Play- _Playgirl_?" Hiei gasped. "Kurama! You're looking at _Playgirl_! And you're not showing me! Lemme see!"

"No!" Kurama still tried to pull away, but Hiei insisted.

"Come on!"

"I said no, Hiei!"

"This is the gift Shizuru gave you, isn't it?" He asked. "That sly girl! Now, show me!" Thus, a tugging commenced before Hiei pounced on his boyfriend, causing Kurama to be startled and lose his grip on the magazine. Hiei took advantage and grabbed it. Smirking in satisfaction, he opened it.

And froze. Kurama awaited the response a little anticipatingly. Finally, the smaller demon choked out, "That's... _me_..."

"Yeah." Kurama replied, leaning closer and wrapping his arms around his lover before kissing his ear. "That's you."

"But why?"

Kurama chuckled. "Because it's my birthday present." With that, he pryed the pages from Hiei's hands. Wrapping his arms tighter around the black-haired demon, Kurama placed kiss after sweet kiss down his neck. He could feel Hiei's body relax as he succumbed to love and pleasure.

"Hey... Kurama-chan..."

"Nani?" Kurama voiced between kisses.

"What did you wish for?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"When you blew out your candles. What did you wish for?" Kurama cluckled lightly before replying.

"I wished for you, Hiei." They then both fell down on the grass together, the magazine laying at their feet. As great as that present was, Kurama knew he would much rather have the real thing than a dozen or so photographs.

Meanwhile (still)

"Lost... lost... lost..." The ogre sang, his voice grim as tears flowed from his eyes.

"I HATE THIS JUNGLE!" Koenma screamed as he, too, wept.

_Owari!_

I had to edit this a little... and despite my first distaste towards it, this ficlet is not bad. I mean, it is definitely not the best I could write (or have written), but it's cute and funny.

Kuwabara died.

Haha.

REVIEW!


End file.
